GTA: Vice City Chapters
by Kenny Grey
Summary: After killing a made man, Toni was forced to flee Liberty City. This is his story
1. Chapter 1

Toni's Dilemma

Saint Mark's , Portland- 1994

Toni Cipriani had been called into Salvatore's office, the young 24 year Leone wiseguy had impressed the Leone Family don over the past several months.

"Toni Cipriani, you have really impressed me over the past several months, there's just one thing I need you to do," Salvatore said. "The Gambettis have been causing me problems, go over to Shoreside Vale and kill their lead capo Fabio Gambetti"

"The Gambettis? They're the most powerful mafia in Liberty City" Toni said.

"Exactly, which is why I need you to do this for me" Salvatore said "Do this for me and I'll give the world."

Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale

Toni was obviously very nervous, the Gambettis were in the middle of a meeting. Toni was hidden in the bushes clutching his Colt Python. He had to wait for the meeting to end before he could kill Fabio. Midway through the meeting, one of the men looked over and noticed him.

"Hey what are you doing?"

His cover blown, Toni knew he had to act now. He hopped out of the bushes and took out 6 men before ducking into cover to reload and taking out the remaining 4 men. Fabio however had fled during the shooting.

Toni wasted no time and pursued Gambetti in his Leone Sentinel. Toni chased Gambetti across Shoreside Vale before he rammed Gambetti's stinger causing the car to flip.

The car smoked before catching fire. As Fabio crawled out the car exploded. Badly shaken, he rose to his feet before Toni came behind him and put the gun to the back of his head.

"Walk" Toni told him.

Toni forced Gambetti to walk to the edge of a cliff.

"You shall pay for this, news of my death shall spread quickly" Gambetti warned him.

Toni ignored him and pulled the trigger and shot Gambetti 3 times in the back of the head.

Toni watch as Gambetti's body fell into the water. He then took Gametti's words into consideration and realized they were true.

Toni fled to Francis International Airport and made a phone call to Salvatore to explain the situation.

"Toni don't worry, I've got a friend in Vice City you can reside with until this situation blows over" Salvatore told him.

And so Toni fled Liberty City, never to return for 4 years


	2. Arriving in Vice City

Arriving in Vice City

Only 10 hours after killing a made man, Toni Cipriani stepped of the plane in Vice City. Two men with sunglasses wearing dark tuxedos approached him.

"You must be the man Mr. Vercetti us to pick up, right this way" the first man said as he led him to a limo

"So you killed Fabio Gambetti, huh?" The second man asked as he drove. "You, killed Fabio Gambetti, you look like you haven't eaten in years and you killed Gambetti"

Suddenly red Stinger sports cars rammed the limo and began firing at it

"What the fuck is going on" Toni asked.

"It's the Vance Family led by Pete Vance" the driver explained to him.

The Vance gangsters continued to fire upon the Stretch with SMGs as well as ram it. The other mobster pulled out two MAC-11s and returned fire. The mobster managed to kill two gunmen before being riddled with a number of bullets. Toni took his weapons and fired at the Infernus on the left. He hit the back right tire of the red Stinger causing it to lose control and crash into the Stretch resulting in both cars flipping over.

Dazed and confused from the crash, Toni heard fire crackling and hurried to exit the car. He limped a couple feet before the overturned Stretch exploded.

"Stupid fuckin Pinto" Toni muttered. "now what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

The four remaining Vance gangsters suddenly attacked. Toni ducked behind the flaming wreckage and picked them off one by one.

Then his cell phone rang, it was Sal.

"Toni, have you made it to Tommy's place yet" Sal asked.

"Not exactly Mr. Leone, the convoy was ambushed by The Vance Family" Toni explained.

"Don't worry about it kid, Mr. Vercetti has an estate on Starfish Island" Salvatore told him "just ask for directions"

So Toni asked a nearby pedestrian directions to The Vercetti Estate.

"Vercetti? You must be new in town" the man said. "Tommy Vercetti practically owns Vice City, just go the south side of Starfish Island and look for the big and extravagant mansion"

"Thanks for the help" Toni said as he took the dead Vance member's Stinger and headed to Starfish Island.

1 hour later

Toni knocked on the door of the Vercetti Estate. A bulk muscular man answered the door.

"You must be Toni Cipriani" the man said.

"Yeah, you Tommy Vercetti?" Toni asked.

"I'm just his bodyguard, let me take you to him" the man replied.

Toni was led down a long hallway to Tommy Vercetti's business room.

"Mr. Vercetti, Toni Cipriani has arrived"

"Well don't just stand there you prick, send him in" Tommy yelled.

Toni walked in.

"What took you so long, I sent my men to pick you up an hour ago" Vercetti said.

"We would've got here sooner but we were ambushed by the Vance Family" Toni explained.

"Those fuckin shitheads!" Tommy Vercetti yelled "The Vances want to play, fine, we're going to wipe those assholes off the fuckin map; head to their headquarters in Little Havana and take it over, I'll send a few of my boys to help you and supply you the weapons"

Tommy then handed Toni an M4 Carbine and an Assault SMG.

"Make those wannabes bleed, make em suffer" Tommy growled.

Five of Vercettis men welding Pump Action Shoguns and SMGs accompanied him. The six of them got into 2 Infernus and drove to Little Havana.

There were about 20 men guarding the outside. Welding simple pistols and Uzis, they were no match for Toni and the Vercetti mobsters who gunned them down quickly.

"Come on, let's go" Toni said as they ran inside.

The building was being used for making drugs. The Vance members inside were unarmed and producing cocaine and meth.

Toni gunned down the drug makers quickly with the M4 before grabbing the drugs. Toni and the others then loaded the drugs into the trunk of the Infernuses.

"This was a piece of cake" Toni said.

As Toni and the others prepared to leave, more Vance members arrived to defend the territory.

Welding AK-47s, the Vance members opened fire. Midway through the gunfight, the police arrived and fired at both gangs, killing most of the Vance family members. Toni and the mobsters finished off the remaining forces before hopping in their cars and making their getaway.

Before escaping, Toni turned to one of the gang members and told him " Let's split up and lose these cops, then we'll meet up at Tommy's mansion"

Toni quickly managed to evade the cops by driving into a Pay n Spray. He then drove over to Tommy's Place.

"Tommy, the takeover was a success and we managed to steal a couple drugs" Toni informed him as he places the stolen drugs on Tommy's desk.

"Great job, Salvatore was right about you. NowI need you to go with my lawyer Ken Rosenberg, he's going to show you your place" Tommy told him. "Then,if you need more money, then come by later for more work, but for now, here's your first paycheck"

Just then a man resembling David Kleinfeld with a nasally voice stepped in the room and drove Toni to a small apartment in Vice Point.

"Now I know it's nothing flashy, but Tommy and Salvatore insist that you lay low" Ken told him.

"Eh, it'll do fine, thanks" said Toni as he went inside.

Mission Passed

Reward: $6,500


	3. The Deal

The Deal

Two days after taking over Little Havana, Toni went to get another job from Tommy. Tommy was arguing with Ken.

"You abandoned me and left me in San Andreas for 2 years; I was at the mercy of The Forellis, The Sindaccos, and The Leones" Ken said angrily.

"Ken, how many times do I have to tell you; I was in hot water and the last thing I needed was any potential incriminating evidence" Tommy retorted "and besides, didn't that CJ guy help you out"

"That isn't the point, do you know how many times I nearly got my ass capped" Ken yelled.

"We'll talk about this later" Tommy said before turning his attention to Toni. "Toni, glad to see you; listen, this Scarface era of cocaine is over come take a look at this"

Tommy handed Toni a small packet of white powder that greatly resembled cocaine.

"I thought you said the cocaine era was over" said Toni.

"Don't let its look confuse you, this is SPANK, a new drug that's 10 times more addictive than coke" Tommy told him.

"What's this SPANK shit made of?" Toni asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that this shit is starting to gain popularity" Tommy answered "We've gotta get in on the action before it's too late, I've arranged for a shipment of the stuff to be delivered to Vice Port, go over there and collect the SPANK and bring it back here"

So Toni headed over to Vice Port and waited for the shipment to arrive. After the shipment arrived Two blue Utility Pickup trucks sped came out of nowhere . 8 Hispanic men armed with AK-47s attacked the workers unloading the shipment.

"What the fuck are the cartel doing here?" Toni asked before ducking behind a crate.

Some of Tommy's men fought back. The two gangs engaged in a huge gunfight before a bright helicopter light engulfed both the gangs.

"Freeze, this is the VCPD, you are all under arrest for drug distribution"

A group of swat surrounded them. "Give it up cringo, the SPANK is ours!" the leader of the group of cartels yelled as he tried to fire at both the Vercettis and Swat simultaneously.

"Neither one of us will get the SPANK if we don't work together to get rid of these fuckin assholes!" Toni yelled back as he fired.

"You suggesting we call a truce?" The Cartel leader asked.

"At least until we deal with the heat then we'll sort out the SPANK situation" Toni replied.

"Deal" The cartel said.

The two gangs called a temporary truce and began gunning down the officers. A few crates of SPANK was destroyed during the crossfire but the shootout ended soon. After disposing of VCPD, The Cartel and the Vercetti gang took as much SPANK as they could salvage before delivered the SPANK to Vercetti while avoiding police attention.

"Alright Tommy, the cartel and the VCPD caused a few problems, but nothing too big. Two or three crates of SPANK were lost however in the gunfight" Toni said.

"Fucking cartels think they can fuck with me, Tommy Vercetti? The Cartel? With me?" Tommy exclaimed furiously. "We'll deal with the Cartel later, right now, we have to set up a front so we can start selling this shit, here's your pay... and here's $5000; go set up a front at the Cherry Popper's Ice Cream Factory. I'll give you more work later."

Toni took the money and set up a front at the Cherry Popper's Ice Cream Factory to Vice City Frozen Treats Factory. he got rid of all previous drugs and even changed the name to avoid suspicion. Afterwards, Toni went home to get a good night's sleep.

Mission Passed

Reward: $500

The Vice City Frozen Treats Factory front is now an asset that can be changed and developed. the more developed it is the more more you will receive from it every day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: SPANK That!**

The next morning Toni reported back to Tommy for his next mission.

"Toni, if there's one thing I've learned during my years in this game, it's that innovation is the mother of necessity" Tommy started. "We've gotta show all these young cocky boys that Vercetti Enterprises means business."

"Vercetti Enterprises?" Toni questioned.

"Yeah, I've been trying to think of a new name for my empire. Vercetti gang just doesn't have that ring to it and the Vercetti Empire just lacks creativity. But back to the point, the cops of Vice City are really cracking down. You can't just have a drug exchange in Vice Port anymore, it's too risky. But those Mr. Whoopee ice cream trucks have given me and idea. Use the Cherry Popper's Ice Cream van to traffick SPANK all over Vice City. Disguise the SPANK as ice cream treats and don't sell them if the police have a clear view of you. After selling all SPANK, bring the cash back here. Oh yeah, and watch out for the Vance Gang, if any of their soldiers get your way, pop them." Tommy instructed.

Toni obeyed and headed down the Cherry Popper's Ice Cream Factory to pick up the van. With that he drove around Vice City. Starting in Little Havana. The Cubans, not yet in the SPANK industry paid in full price. Afterwards, Toni headed over to Vance Gang territory, welding a micro SMG he killed off any Vance gang member that got in his way. When he was finally done he reported back to Tommy's and gave him the profit he collected. $50,000 in cash. Tommy paid him $1000 and sent Toni on his way.

Mission Passed

$1000

Meanwhile… in Liberty City.

"Mr. Gambetti, we've received information on the whereabouts of Toni Cipriani" one of Gambetti's aides informed him over the phone.

"Good, Good where is he? I wanna make that worm pay for what he did to my brother Fabio!" Mr. Gambetti replied.

"Some guy named Pete Vance says Cipriani's been working with Tommy Vercetti" Gambetti's aide informed him.

"Tommh Vercetti, he's the most powerful man in Vice City. It would take an entire army to take him down." Gambetti said.

"Should I prepare our men, Mr. Gambetti?"

"No, we have too many operations here in Liberty City that we can't risk abandoning. We're reduced to sitting and waiting for the right opportunity, but we'll get our payback sooner or later. Every dog must has his day"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ambushed!**

Three days after trafficking drugs throughout Vice City, Toni reported back to Tommy for his next assignment.

"Alright Toni, you've done a great job. But now we've got another adversary to deal with in addition to the Cubans and the Vances, those greedy Cholos are trying to get a piece of the action but aren't willing to pay. Go kill some of those bastards. That should teach them not to fuck with Tommy Vercetti." Tommy ordered.

"Yes sir, boss" Toni replied.

Objective: Go to the Cholos turf.

Drive close so Tommy's men can perform a drive by on the Cholos.

Go to the Cholos compound.

Plant the bomb in between the two gas tanks and get out of there before they blow.

Toni left with three of Vercetti's soldiers and drove down to Vice Port in a Sentinel. They drove past a Cholo Sabre.

"There they are Toni, drive closer so we can get a better shot" Tommy's leading capo announced.

Toni drove close to the Sabre as the three Vercetti gangsters stuck their head out the window and fired their SMGs. The Cholos tried speeding off, but Toni kept right on their heels. Vercetti's men continued opening fire, popping the Cholos tires. They drove to the front of the car and shot the two Cholos inside through the windshield. The bullets rippled through the Cholo's bodies as one of them tried to exit the vehicle only to be continuously hit with a hail storm of bullets. His partner remained slumped over, dead in the car. Finally the cholo collapsed onto the street, bleeding heavily. The Vercetti capo fired a few more shots into the cholo's mangled body before kicking him in the face.

"Alright, we're done here. Take us to the Cholos compound" the capo commanded.

Toni obeyed and drove to the Cholo's only remaining compound. After killing multiple cholos, Toni planted the bomb in between two gas tanks before leaving. After leaving, Toni detonated the bomb, blowing the Cholos sky high before reporting back to Tommy.

"Good job kid, that should take care of the Cholos. What I want you to do now is…" Tommy began before an explosion rocked the mansion, knocking him out of his chair.

"What the fuck was that?!" Toni asked before Ken burst in.

"Tommy, the Vance's have teamed with the Gambettis and now they are attacking the mansion. They've got our men pinned down." Ken informed him.

"Shit, what about our assets?" Tommy asked.

"No luck, The Gambetti's burned down everything."

"The Gambetti's, what are they doing in Vice City?"

"The Gambetti's want to expand into Vice City, but also an informant informed them of Toni's whereabouts giving them a perfect excuse."

"Vercetti, give it up! Come out now and we might let you live!" A Gambetti yelled on the other side of the door.

"I've had enough of this shit, no one fucks with Tommy Vercetti" Tommy said as he opened up his office cabinet, he equipped himself with a RPG and a M16, tossing one to Toni and Ken. "Hope you know how to use a gun". Tommy blew open the door with the RPG.

"You're dead, motherfuckers!" Toni yelled as he opened fire.

Vercetti Estate was crawling with hundreds of members of the Gambetti's and the Vance's. Vercetti's men were no match for the army on mercenaries.

"You cocksuckers wanna fuck with me, bring it!" Tommy said as killed hit man after hit man with his M16. "How you two holding up?"

"Piece of cake, Toni said as he gunned down as many Gambetti's as he could.

"This is surprisingly quite, fun, I should do this more often." Ken remarked.

"Tommy, come on! Jesus Christ they're everywhere. We managed to get your car parked out front, come on let's take the underground passage" one of Tommy's men told him as he opened the entrance to the secret pathway, only to be gunned down by a hiding Gambetti hitman.

Dozens of Gambetti's and Vance's poured out through the passage way, forcing Tommy to block it off by destroying it with the RPG.

"Shit, looks like we can't get out that way"

"Tommy, the DEA have been alerted we've gotta get out of here" Ken told him.

"God damn it, there's only one way out now, quickly there's an escape chopper on the roof, let's get there before these cocksuckers destroy it." Tommy told them.

Tommy, Toni, and Ken made their way up the stairs through the stairway to the roof before taking off in the awaiting attack Maverick just as The Gambettis and the Vances set fire to his mansion as the police arrive on the scene.

"So where are we going?" asked Toni.

"We're meeting up with two old friends of mine in South America." Tommy replied.

"Mr. Gambetti, it's been done. Tommy Vercetti has nothing left, it's all gone." Gambetti's right hand man reported.

"What about Cipriani?" asked Mr. Gambetti.

"Toni Cipriani is dead." The Gambetti capo replied.

"Excellent, I killed two birds with one stone"


	6. Chapter 6

Laying Low Elsewhere

It was gone, it was all gone. Everything Tommy had worked for had gone up in smoke, literally. The Boatyard, gone. InterGlobal, gone. Malibu Club, gone. His $85 million mansion, gone. It was all gone. In the blink of an eye, he had lost everything. Vice City wasn't his anymore. Tommy's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden news report.

"This just in; Gang violence rocks Vice City today as thousands of gang members belonging the Vance Gang destroy several major businesses in Vice City. They are believed to have been assisted by Liberty City maria the Gambettis. The businesses were owned by Vice City's most powerful citizen, Tommy Vercetti. Vercetti's mansion was also attacked and Mr. Vercetti is believed to be dead."

Tommy switched off the radio. Fortunately, Tommy had been a forward thinking man. Tommy knew that every dog had his day, so he struck up a business deal in Las Venturas, San Andreas. He invested in Caligula's casino, run by Triad leader Wu Zi Mi. Woozie wasn't his only ally in San Andreas however.

"So where are we going?" Toni asked.

"Las Venturas, I have a couple connections in San Amdreas." Tommy replied.

"S-San Andreas? I can't go to San Andreas, those mafia douchebags will tear me apart" Ken panicked.

"Calm down, Ken. After the death of Marco Forelli and Johnny Sindacco, the Leones became took over the casino, making a truce with the San Andreas Triads" Toni told him.

Six hours later, the helicopter landed on the site of Tommy's San Andreas safe house. A black man wearing a blue business suit was there to greet Tommy when he landed.

"Tommy Vercetti, how's it going, baby?!"

"L-Lance Vance? But y-you're dead, Tommy k-k-killed you" Ken argued.

"No he didn't man, it was a set up" Lance revealed.

"It was all Lance's idea" Tommy continued. "Lance faked the betrayal to draw Sonny into a trap so I could kill him. After my negotiations with the Triads, I sent Vance to look after our assets"

"B-But, why didn't you ever tell me?" Ken asked.

"Because Ken you were a drug up cocaine addict who probably would've sold us out" Tommy said.

"Fair enough" Ken replied.

"Damn, you think of everything don't you?" Toni asked.

"If all those mafia movies taught me anything, it's to 1) Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer, 2) Never Underestimate the other guy's greed, 3) Don't Get High Off Your Own Supply, and 4) Always watch your back" Tommy said.

"So what brings you here to San Andreas?" Lance asked.

"Your pin head brother revived your old gang, teamed up with the Gambettis, and tried to kill me." Tommy said.

"Damn it Pete, I told you not to get involved in the gang life" Lance muttered under his breath.

"Can you get him to call off the attack?" Toni asked.

"That wouldn't be the wisest move" Tommy said. "The Gambettis would find out we survived the ambush and use the phone call to track us or if Pete could unintentionally reveal our whereabouts."

"So we're forced to sit and wait until the situation cools down?" Ken asked.

"Unfortunately yes, until we can gain enough allies to help us take back Vice City." Tommy answered. "I'll call my friend Woozie and see if I can get his help."

"Woozie? As in Wu Zi Mi?" Ken asked. "Why didn't you say so, it just so happens I have a friend who's close with Woozie and it turns out he happens to be co leader of Los Santos most powerful gang…"


End file.
